Amanda's Cold
by AzthralFeather
Summary: Amanda has a serious cold and the Zet is the one to cheat her up. This is before Amanda's Summer, when Amanda and Zet were little children.


This is a little story that i wrote...i am having a cold...a really bad one and i can not concentrate on my books so i wrote a little fan fiction with a some rhymes and rhythms.

Amanda's Cold Lyric belongs to me  
>All Phineas and Ferb characters belongs to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh<br>Zet and Venus belongs to me

* * *

><p>Amanda's cold.<p>

Érase una vez antes de ir al espacio y antes de que sus hermanos comenzaran a caminar…Amanda Johnson era una pequeña niña hiperactiva. Su cabeza estaba llena de sueños, pasión y emoción, cada día siempre decía "Carpe Diem", para preocupación de su madre. Pero entonces un día, ella pescó un resfriado y todo su entretenido mundo se vino abajo. Pasaba todo el día en cama, algo que le costaba mucho trabajo soportar, su madre constantemente la regresaba a dormir cuando se intentaba parar o a escondidillas deseaba escapar.

Muchas veces intentó, salir de puntitas sin ruido crear, pero el piso de la casa siempre debía de rechinar, otras veces más por la ventana intentó, pero su madre debajo de ella siempre esperó

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que estás enferma y no debes salir? – Su madre Candace decía

- Pero mamá, estar en cama es completa apatía, siento que me saldrán raíces algún día – La pelirroja no se dejaba amedrentar, su curiosa naturaleza no le permitía descansar ni siquiera cuando todos la obligaran a dormitar.

Su padre un excelente compositor, le cantaba canciones para su deleite y emoción, Jeremy su nombre era, un hombre bueno de relajada personalidad, a su hija le costaba adivinar como con su madre se había podido casar. A diferencia de su madre quien se mostraba algo histérica, su padre sonreía y la volvía pacífica, calmada y cariñosa.

- Ten paciencia a tu madre, hace su mejor esfuerzo – Su padre decía relajado y contento.

- Pero no puedo jugar, no puedo salir, eso es más que un tormento – La pequeña se quejaba sin razón aparente y mostraba su gran descontento.

Ella tenía dos amigos muy raros en verdad, pero eran inseparables aún en la enfermedad, bueno uno de ellos. Una era la cordura y el otro la imaginación, ambos igual de curiosos que ella, pero veían al mundo con diferente visión:

La primera, rubia, alegre y celosa, una niña amante de los animales y que solamente comía vegetales, con ojos azules como el cielo y piel tan blanca como la nieve, su actitud podía ser como el hielo si se le molestaba. Ella le temía a los gérmenes y virus, decía que se podía enfermar, por esa razón la pelirroja niña aunque estuviese enferma no la invitaba a jugar, Venus era su nombre y en esta historia no ira a participar

El otro en todo caso parecía vivir en un mundo de imaginación, pues la pelirroja le brindaba mucha inspiración, confiado y relajado, nunca a las locuras de Amanda el se había negado. Zet era su nombre, con cabellos castaños y rubios se movía y sus lentes oscuros el siempre traía, hablaba mucho y su mente nunca estaba en solo lugar, no le sorprendía a las personas que un día contra una pared se pudiese estrellar. El pequeño la visitaba todos los días sin fallar, con caldo de pollo que su mamá tuvo que preparar.

La madre de Amanda se enternecía que el niño estuviera ahí todos los días y con justo afán y ternura a su habitación le dejaba pasar con premura, aunque la pequeña pelirroja siempre decía lo mismo.

- Vamos Zet sácame de aquí, el verano pasa y pieirdo el día competo – Ella se quejaba como si el pobre Zet tuviese algo que hacer al respecto, pero un día sin pensarlo mucho Zet llegó con una guitarra, el poco sabía sobre instrumentos más que ese mismo y el teclado, solo esperaba haber practicado lo suficiente.

- No te puedo sacar de aquí, tú mamá me mataría, posiblemente temrinaría en un cohete a Marte – Lo curioso es que el no sabía que en un futuro eso sería ironía – Pero te traje algo que no vas a olvidar, o espero que al menos te vaya a gustar -

Con un rápido movimiento tocó la guitarra sin cesar hasta su tirmo tocar hacinedo que la pelirroja en su cama se quisiera sentar. La mirada de la niña reflejaba asombro, sorpresa y un poco de confusión ante aquella proesa, no sabía que su amigo tocase, mucho menos que algo tramase.

Dulce verano es y brilla el Sol

Cada día nos llena con su resplandor

Sé que deseas tomar cada rayos de luz y salir a jugar

Pero, no puedes, debes descansar, de esa manera puedes mejorar

Yo te he de visitar hasta que mejor estés

Yo te lo prometo, nunca te abandonaré

Princesa de cabellos rojos, escucha mi voz

Aunque tú no puedas ir al mundo, yo te lo traeré aquí.

Como la brisa del viento quieres volar,

Encadenada no puede estar, queires salir y saltar

Tú las estrellas quieres tocar, pero debes descansar,

Yo contigo jugaré, aunque el mundo de cabeza esté, lo prometo

Yo te he de visitar hasta que mejor estés

Yo te lo prometo, nunca te abandonaré

Princesa de cabellos rojos, escucha mi voz

Aunque tú no puedas ir al mundo, yo te lo traeré aquí.

Me debes prometer que mejor estarás

Así pronto, tú y yo podremos volar más allá.

Descansa y tu resfriado deja pasar

Que el verano acaba de comenzar,.

Yo te he de visitar hasta que mejor estés

Yo te lo prometo, nunca te abandonaré

Princesa de cabellos rojos, escucha mi voz

Aunque tú no puedas ir al mundo, yo te lo traeré aquí.

El niño terminó de cantar y una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga vió dibujar, desde ese día el regresó para ver como se encontraba, con juegos y juguetes, carros saltarines y trenes, y ella cumplió y a los pocos días se curó, pero en ella el ritmo de la canción siempre quedó, a la cual curiosamente llamó Amanda's Cold


End file.
